Talk:Real-Life Timeline
Pre 1975 or pre 1997? I understand this is the One Piece Wikia but I think we should use a pre 1975 timeline and from 1975 to 2007 which is Oda's life and his early works before he started One Piece. I chose 1975 because Oda is born in this year so I think we should have this timeline: 1975 1976 1977 1978 1979 1980 1981 1982 1983 1984 1985 1986 1987 1988 1989 1990 1991 1992 1993 1994 1995 1996 One Piece Production 1997 1998 1999 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 So like other Wikias, each year before 1997 should be about when a person who were involuted in One Piece were born and what Oda did during that year. Also from 1997 to 2007 should list which chapters were out, how old was Oda during those those years, and what he did including listing the events around One Piece, like when the anime started and what episode were released, the release of the movies and specials, the video game release, the colorwalk and data book release and much others. Also in each years we should list in One Piece charaters that appeared in any year. Also we should list in events around Oda like him getting married last year or him felling ill in April 2006 or Chopper's voice actor made her leave and such others. I will do 1997 for an example text :Looks good to me... Can't have One Piece without ODa so he somewhat deserves a lot of this anyway. I would just go ahead Joekido and do it. I'd help but I don't even know when his first manga contributation was. One-Winged Hawk 08:00, 13 December 2006 (UTC) One Timeline In my opinion it would be better to merge all articles related to the Real Life-Timeline (this article, the pre-1997 Timeline and all the articles about years) into one single big article similar to the World Timeline because I think that we shold deal with both timelines in the same way, and currently it's exctly the other way around. According to my experience on this wiki it is more useful to have one centralized article about a timeline then a net of small articles for every year. What do you think about my proposal?El Chupacabra 13:26, 18 June 2009 (UTC) You have my support Joekido 16:46, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :OK, I've merged all these articles and added a bit more. However, since it's still not much I've marked it a stub. I've also nominated the pre-1997 timeline article for deletion, since no pages other then the old version of this one linked to it, as well as the categories "years" and "Real-life Timeline" which became empty & superfluous after the merger. P.S. Joekido, can you please remove the redlinks to all the years above. They are now not neccessary, and I don't think that it would make sence to create redirects because no other pages link to them and people would surely search for "1980" or "1991" but not for "RT 1980" or "RT 1991". El Chupacabra 12:13, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::Now, when minor editing of other users's comments on article talk pages is allwed, I've changed the links myself. El Chupacabra 12:39, December 14, 2009 (UTC)